the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars IV - Leia's Only Hope
Little Choice Princess Leia smiled as the shop keeper entered the room. It was part of a cell from a destroyed imperial ship which had been welded onto the costume designers shop. "Are the imperials gone?" she asked. Her attempted capture had nearly succeeded, fortunately herself and two droids slipped away onto a pod and found themselves being rescued by this man. The stormtroopers were out in force searching for her however. "For now, apparently they have strict orders not to leave until they have located you. Imperial bastards." answered the man, called Henrik, "I'm not sure how you plan to get reunited with your rebel friends Princess, they have this place on lockdown." "Surely there is someone who can get me out of here?" asked Leia, sitting up from her bench, "What about those Hutts, they are meant to be good at smuggling." Henrik winced, "Jabba the Hutt could do it, there are two problems. Firstly we have to get to him, I am delivering slave girl costumes to his palace tomorrow, but we might get stopped still." He took a deep sigh, this worried Leia, "Secondly, he might just decide to keep you in one of the new outfits I give him." Leia paused for a moment, Jabba was her best hope of smuggling her back to her friends but there was a risk she could end up his captive. "It's a risk I'll have to take. Have you got a disguise I can wear?" Henrik shrugged, "Unless I have some awful rags lying around I don't think we can disguise you very well. They'll just look at your face and realise." Leia's face lit up with an idea, "Have you got a slave costume I can wear, they will not expect that." A Backup Plan "R2, record this message." said Princess Leia. She now wore a skimpy golden two piece costume, she barely recognised herself. Hopefully that meant no one else would either. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you served with my father in the Clone Wars. I hope you can lend me your aid now. I am Princess Leia Organa. The Empire has branded me an enemy and wish to learn my secrets regarding the Rebellion, in order to escape this planet I am about to depart to Jabba's palace. If I do not send word to this droid before he reaches you, then I am likely a serving girl in his palace. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope if that is the case." C3-P0 waved his arms in worry, "Princess Leia its too dangerous, we could get killed finding this man!" he exclaimed, "Jabba the Hutt is also dangerous, you could end up in trouble also." "I know, but if we wait around we'll end up in the Empire's hands, you'll be memory wiped and I'll be tortured and executed." She smiled at Henrik, "I'm ready to go." Henrik nodded, "You two droids want to head west, there's a man in that direction with the name Kenobi, it might be who you are looking for." He smiled at Leia, "Are you sure about this, looking like that Jabba might not even consider a deal and just keep you." "I've got something more modest for his palace, I don't intend to wear this any longer than I have to." said Leia, "Who would take me seriously dressed like this." A Long Journey Princess Leia was not enjoying the trip. The costume represented everything she loathed, submission, degradation and sexism. "How long until we arrive?" asked Leia, all she could see was desert and more desert. Henrik pointed at a ridge, "After that ridge it will take about ten minutes." A hologram beeped, Henrik opened it. A Twi'lek man appeared, looking at both Leia and Henrik, "Henrik who is your friend?" Henrik looked at Leia, she smiled at the hologram, she was going to be the one talking it seemed, "I'm Princess Leia Organa, I need to speak to Jabba the Hutt." The Twi'lek disappeared for a moment and then returned, "We have Imperials in the throne room as we speak, a skiff will bring you in the back entrance now. I advise you remain undercover in case they start snooping around." "I'd rather take the risk." she replied, a Princess would not be seen like this by any criminal. The man shrugged, "Whatever pleases you Princess, it is just our humble advice." The hologram turned off. "Damn it," hissed Leia as she hopped out of the speeder, "I'm going to have to wear this joke of a costume." She wandered to the top of the ridge to look for the skiff that would take them the rest of the way to the palace. "Princess, there is still time, there could be another way." said Henrik. Leia sighed and shook her head as she saw the skiff approach in the distance. "No Henrik, this is a risk I have to take." She just prayed that it would pay off big, walking into a crime lords palace dressed like this put her at a terrible position. A Kind Host Leia could not say how long she had been in the palace for. Upon arrival Henrik had been taken to the throne room to sell his costumes. Leia had been locked in a sparsley furnished room, her only comfort was a giant pillow to sit on. "So I hear I have a princess applying to join my harem," said a giant slug as it slithered into the room. Leia gave hima dirty look, Jabba the Hutt looked even more disgusting in the flesh, "I'm afraid I have a rather more important matter to discuss." "The army of Stormtroopers tracking you down?" asked Jabba, the door closed behind him. The cell was large, but with this giant slug inside it suddenly felt small. "I was informed that you have the ability to return me back to my friends, without any Imperial interference." said Leia. Jabba had slowly creeped closer to the room until he was now in its centre, a trick to make her feel small, she knew she was negotiating with a clever and experienced creature. "Is that true?" A bit of flattery always went a long way, everyone loved having their ego's stroked. "I could, but why would I do that?" said Jabba, he pointed to a hologram which showed them offering Jabba information on rivals and some powerful weaponry. "The Imperials are offering me some lovely things for your lovely self." "Giving me to them will help them crush the Rebellion." said Leia, giving the galactic crime lord a long hard stare. She would not be intimidated by this creature. "Who do you think the Emperor will want to crush next, without us you are the next major power he will need to crush for total galactic control." She gave Jabba small smile, he knew she was right and they both knew it, "Plus my friends can pay kindly for my release." Jabba waved his hand dismissively, "Money is meaningless to me Princess, I have far more than I will ever need. What I value is power, I will negotiate for your release, but your friends will need to give me something very valuable." He chuckled, chilling Leia to the bone, "A Princess and all your juicy information makes you a very valuable hostage indeed." Leia's mind kicked into action, "I will need to send them a hologram confirming my identity and location. When can you contact them?" Jabba chuckled, "We can record a message now. While the Imperials will tolerate you being my captive, they will not sit by and allow me to release you to your friends. We will contact them when the Imperial presence dies down. I imagine we can send word out in a week." Jabba beckoned for Leia to follow him, he slithered out of the room and onto a large dais waiting outside. "Join me up here Princess, we will go record your message now." Leia smiled, "I'll walk, I need to stretch my legs." She had no intention of hopping onto that throne with that slime ball. Jabba nodded and began moving his throne, Leia walked alongside it, followed by two guards. "After this I will need a change of clothes." Jabba laughed loudly, Leia guessed it was at her expense, "I'm afraid that is not possible, we must leave the image that you are my captive rather than guest, all it takes is one of my foolish minions to sell the information to the Imperials." He shook his head as he entered the hologram recording room, "You will remain in that outfit and assume the identity of a slave girl." "I am not going to be one of your slave girls Jabba." said Leia sternly as she entered the room. "Do not worry, you will be my personal slave girl, all you do is sit by my side." Jabba licked his lips, even from a distance it made Leia's stomach churn, "You gain my protection and avoid any of the hardships that the other girls endure and I get a pretty little trophy until I sell you to your friends." "All I have to do is sit on your throne all day?" asked Leia, it was too simple to be true. Jabba chuckled, "Of course not, my personal slave girls have one job, that is do whatever I command of them." He pointed at a stool, "Now I will speak plainly Princess, until your friends are willing to pay for your release, you will be my personal slave girl. I do not care if you want to or not, the choice is no longer yours. You belong to me. Now sit down and record your message." Leia held her tongue, once she had recorded the message she would give Jabba a verbal lashing. "How can I trust you too send this to my friends?" "You can't, but your friends would soon hear the news down the grapevine, this will just speed up the negotations." replied Jabba, "Whilst I am more than happy to enjoy your company, the reward for your release could be very useful." Leia turrned to the hologram recorder, it beeped, it was time for her to plea for rescue, "I am Princess Leia Organa, Rebel Leader and Member of the Imperial Senate. I am located in Jabba the Hutt's palace on the planet Tatooine. Until my release is negotiated Jabba the Hutt will keep me as his personal slave as payment for his protection from the Imperials. Upon hearing this it is imperitive that you contact Jabba immediately and get me released." She nodded for the recording to stop, and Leia turned to Jabba, "You are one sick and vile piece of slime. I am a princess and you dare degrade me like this." Jabba laughed, it was a loud thunderous laugh, he really was amused thought Leia, "I am afraid Princess Leia, that your very rank makes it all the better for when I degrade and humiliate you. There is nothing tastier than the submission of the powerful and proud." A guard appeared from the side holding a collar and chain, Leia needed no explanation as to where that collar was going. "You intend to keep me on a leash?" asked Leia, she was cornered and the large guard was slowly approaching her. "I've found over the centuries that is the most effective way to keep my pets under control, " He licked his lips, "Maybe some bondage and discipline will be good for you my pretty little sex slave." "I am no one's sex slave." Hissed Leia as the guard was now inches away from her. A second guard held her in place. Despite her struggles with surprising speed the guard locked the collar around her throat and locked the other end of the chain to the throne. She was now bound to this vile beast. "Now come to me my pretty." ordered Jabba, patting his belly and tugging on the chain now binding them together. Leia had no chance to reply, all her effort went into pulling against Jabba. Whilst she wanted to argue with her captor the desire to not be on his throne had taken precedence. Leia groaned as she slowly began to lose the tug of war, her entire body couldn't even overpower his single arm that pulled on her chain. "Resisting is pointless my pretty, just accept it and come to your master." said Jabba, smiling at her, "You will find my company far more pleasurable than you fear my pet." He began pulling with more strength and Leia slowly found herself being dragged to him, "It seems you need some more forceful disciplining my lovely." he said, with his full strength he yanked Leia's chain. Leia, with the grace of a translator droid, found herself running to Jabba. She barely hopped onto his throne and stopped herself just as her body pressed against her captors. Leia knew that this chain was going to make resisting Jabba a tricky affair. His arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from pulling back. "Now my pretty, lets get properly aquainted." With their heads inches apart he gave her a sloppy kiss square on the lips, Leia could only squirm as his tongue molested her face. She dared not groan incase his tongue decided to invade her mouth. Whilst her face had been invaded with Jabba's grotesque tongue he had slowly wormed his tail between his legs. Leia only realised this as she found herself being entered by the tip of the tail. Jabba chuckled at her surprised look, having this girl as his slave was going to be wonderful. He had every intention of selling her to the Rebels, but that would be a long process, for now she was not a product to sell, she was his sex toy. "Now lets see if you really have what it takes to be my favourite." he murmured to Leia as she struggled. A New Home An hour later Jabba finally ejaculated for the last time. His fluids were reluctantly swallowed by his beautiful captive, he wouldn't remove his tail until she lapped it all up. She gasped for air once he finally removed his tail, with his cum dribbling down her chin. "You'll fit in here perfectly my pretty." said Jabba cheerfully. He gave her some slack on the chain allowing to sit up from his belly. Leia didn't reply as she grabbed her brassiere that lay by her side, keen to hide her slime covered breasts from sight. "Don't bother putting that on my pet, you need to be cleaned up before you join me in the throne room. I can't have you on display looking like that." said Jabba, pulling on the chain for her attention. He pointed at the small shower that was in the room, "My girls will help you." Two slave girls appeared through the door, bowing to Jabba they each grabbed Leia's hand and pulled her to the shower. The chain was just long enough for her to reach it. She didn't resist as they quickly began cleaning her whilst Jabba gave her a smug smile. "I don't know what you are so happy about, I am going to make you pay for this." said Leia coldly, not flinching as the girls washed her body. "I just gave you an hour of pleasure, you should be grateful my pretty." replied Jabba. Leia looked away, annoyingly Jabba's tail was a thick vibrating one, almost perfectly designed to pleasure a woman with. She was clearly not his first, his hands and tongue had been so capable of arousing Leia it was concerning. Jabba smiled as the girls began helping Leia back into her costume. For him the ability to make a girl orgasm against her will was almost as pleasurable as the sex itself, seeing the Princess struggle to hold back an orgasm nearly made him ejaculate early. Leia was almost the perfect slave for him, once she was taught how to dance he would have the best slave possible. He pulled on Leia's chain once the girls were done. "Come on my pretty, we need to move to the throne room." "If it's all the same to you, I'll just stay here." said Leia, refusing to obey the Hutt. Jabba chuckled at her, "I'm afraid this is not possible my lovely, my personal slave girl is always by my side." He yanked the chain with force, pulling his pet princess towards him. Category:Fanfiction